The function of the Clinical Core is to insure that the clinical aspects of the studies are conducted in an efficient and effective manner. The core will insure that each of the participating Institutions have up to date clinical protocols, that patients are registered onto studies prior to the initiation of the studies, and that all patients are eligible for the studies on which they are studied and treated. Another function of this Core is to insure that the clinical data necessary for the proposed studies is obtained and provided to the Biostatistical Core in a timely manner. The Core will also insure that clinical specimens are obtained at the appropriate time and transported to the Core Laboratory for processing, distribution, and storage. The members of this Core will be in constant contact with the appropriate individuals at the collaborating Institutions to insure that all of the studies and specimen collections are proceeding without difficulty. The Core will also apply uniform criteria for all diagnoses and for all treatment outcome evaluation.